Lady Jane Grey
Lady Jane Grey was Queen of England for 9 days in-between King Edward VI and Queen Mary I. Season One * Fated King Henry informed his court that Queen Mary Tudor was dying, and he wanted Mary Stuart and his son Prince Francis to take the throne from Elizabeth Tudor who was next-in-line. Francis and Mary shared a look, and both agreed that in things didn't go as planned, it would cost Mary her head. Referencing Lady Jane Grey who had taken the throne from Mary Tudor for 9 days, before she had been overthrown. Childhood Lady Jane Grey was the oldest daughter of Henry Grey, 1st Duke of Suffolk, and his wife, Lady Frances Brandon. The traditional view is that she was born at Bradgate Park in Leicestershire in October 1537, or possibly in London in 1536. Her mother was the oldest daughter of Mary Tudor, Queen of France, the younger sister of King Henry VIII. Jane had 2 sisters, Lady Catherine Grey and Lady Mary Grey; through their mother, they were grandnieces of Henry VIII, and first cousins once removed of Queen Elizabeth and Queen Mary Tudor Jane received a humanist education, studying Latin, Greek, Hebrew and Italian. Jane regarded her strict upbringing, which was well-meant and typical of the time, as harsh. In early February 1547, Jane was sent to live in the household of King Edward VI's uncle, Thomas Seymour, who soon married the late-King Henry VIII's widow, Catherine Parr. Jane lived with the couple until The Queen died in child labour. Thomas Seymour showed interest to keep her in his household, and she stayed for another two months before he was arrested, and charged for proposing Jane as a bride for the king, among other things, and soon execution. Jane was engaged in the spring of 1553, her fiancé was Lord Guildford Dudley. The duke was then the most powerful man in the country. At 17 years old, the couple was married in a triple wedding, in which Jane's sister Catherine was married to Lord Herbert, and another Katherine, was married to Henry Hastings. Life The Third Succession Act of 1544 restored Henry VIII's daughters Mary Tudor and Elizabeth Tudor to the line of succession. Henry's will reinforced the succession of his three children, and declared should none of them have children, the throne would pass Jane and her sisters. For unknown reasons, it excluded his other sister and their children, like Mary, Queen of Scots. When Protestant King Edward VI died his Catholic half-sister Mary was to take the throne. However, Edward had restricted the succession to male descendants, then to Jane's family, and even named Jane Grey as his successor on his deathbed. The King died on 6 July 1553. 3 days later Jane was informed that she was now Queen, and accepted the crown only with reluctance. The next day, she was officially proclaimed Queen of England after she had taken up secure residence in The Tower of London, where English monarchs customarily resided from the time of accession until coronation. Jane refused to name her husband Dudley as king, offering to make him Duke of Clarence instead. Once Mary Tudor found out of her brother's death she set out to rally her supporters. Northumberland set out from London with troops and in his absence the Privy Council switched their allegiance from Jane to Mary, and proclaimed her queen 10 days later. Jane and her husband were imprisoned in the Tower. The new queen entered London in a triumphal procession in August. In September Parliament declared Mary the rightful queen and revoked Jane's proclamation as that of a usurper. Jane and her husband were charged with high treason, together with 2 of Dudley's brothers and the former Archbishop, Thomas Cranmer. Their trial took place on 13 November 1553 in London. As was to be expected, all defendants were found guilty and sentenced to death. Jane was found guilty of having signed a number of documents as "Jane the Queen"; her sentence was to "be burned alive on Tower Hill or beheaded as the Queen pleases" (the traditional English punishment for treason committed by women). However, the imperial ambassador reported to Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor, that her life was to be spared. The Protestant rebellion on January 1554 sealed Jane's fate, although she had nothing to do with it. It was actually agents Queen Mary Tudor's planned marriage to Philip II of Spain. Jane's father, and his two brothers joined the rebellion, causing the government to go through with Jane's death warrant. The execution was scheduled for 9 February 1554, but was postponed for 3 days so that Jane should be converted to the Catholic faith. Mary sent her chaplain John Feckenham to Jane. On the morning of 12 February 1554 Jane gave a speech upon ascending the scaffold. She then recited Psalm 51 (Have mercy upon me, O God), and handed her gloves and handkerchief to her maid. The executioner asked her forgiveness, which she granted him, pleading: "I pray you dispatch me quickly." Referring to her head, she asked, "Will you take it off before I lay me down?", and the axeman answered: "No, madam." She then blindfolded herself. Jane then failed to find the block with her hands, and cried, "What shall I do? Where is it?" Sir Thomas Brydges helped her find her way. With her head on the block, Jane spoke her last words: "Lord, into thy hands I commend my spirit!" Jane's father, was executed 11 days after Jane. Her mother married her Master of the Horse on March 1555. She was fully pardoned by Queen Mary and allowed to live at Court with her two surviving daughters. Notes * Could read and write in English, Latin, Greek, Italian, and Hebrew. * Jane Grey, Elizabeth Tudor and Mary Tudor were first cousin once removed on their Father's side. * Was great-granddaughter of King Henry VII through his younger surviving daughter Mary Tudor, Queen of France. * Her husband, Guildford Dudley was the younger brother of Robert Dudley. * Her husband scribed 'Jane' into his jail room in The Tower of London before his beheading. It is unknown if it was a reference to her, or his mother, who was also named Jane. * She is also known as The Nine Day Queen. Family Tree * History's Dudley Family Tree Category:Historical Category:Historical Figure Category:Scottish Category:House of Tudor Category:House of Dudley Category:Married Category:Mentioned